The Assassin
by AwesomeIDOLAuthor
Summary: Jin, a cold-blooded assassin wants to take revenge on the empire for his parents, with Night Raid by his side wll he succeed? OCxAkame Sister!Najenda AU from the real story. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

AN:So here is a new story hope you like it ^_^

* * *

**Jin's POV **

**Flashback**

I was there. I was watching them get killed. I saw him, the killer smirked at me. As he smirks I feel my blood boil with anger but as I reach out to punch him, he was already gone. I just saw them lying on the ground with blood all around them. As a tear came out my eyes and I scream, I felt it, the feeling to want to have revenge. And that is how I became a cold-blooded assassin.

**Present**

'I was walking down this forest for a long time already, where is the hideout of Nee-chan?' Jin thought as he still walks down the forest but became alarmed when he stepped on a wire.

'A wire? Must be an alarming device for them' Jin thought as he waited for the group to come.

'They need to be faster than this or they won't protect my Nee-chan' Jin thought as he wears his hood. And as he heard gust of winds and footsteps he drew out his sword the imperial arm 'Sakurako' also known as Wave sword: Sakurako. The sword, whenever used by its user generates wave as the user swings it, and according to the user's strength of swinging, the wave will have its equal strength.

And as Lubbock stopped her movement, by tangling her right foot, as Bulat and Tatsumi attacks her at the same time.

"Not bad, not bad" Jin said as he smirked. The group was surprised by the voice because they can't tell if it's a man or a woman.

"But that's not enough!" Jin shouted as he vanished and again they were surprised.

'Where is he or she?' Leone thought as she was looking around trying to find the trespasser.

'Damn I can't shoot him if he is nowhere to be found!' Mine thought as she too is trying to find him but she was shocked to hear gusts of winds behind her and as quickly as she could she pointed her imperial arm 'Pumpkin' behind her but found nothing.

'What the!? Where is he!?' Mine thought alarmed.

'Hmph! They need to be more alarmed than this' Jin thought as he watched the members of night raid trying to find him.

'But It may be fun to play with them' Jin smirked as he ran past Mine and attacked Bulat. But Bulat defended against her sword.

'Not bad big man but let's see if you can withstand this!' Jin thought as he jumped and swinged his sword

'The 'Sakurako'!? The one used by the assassin!?' Bulat thought as he tried to block the wave but failed.

'Heh! That's what you get when you try to block one of my attacks' Jin thought as Bulat lied on the ground his arms hurting for trying to block the wave

'Why is the assassin here!?' Bulat thought as he watched the assassin smirk. But the smirk vanished when Leone launched at him and started to attack him

'Heh! Think your clever enough?' Leone thought as she began to attack Jin. Jin just blocked her attacks with his sword

'Woah! It's Leone-san but still not enough!' Jin thought as he once again swung his sword. This time the one who blocked was Akame with the help of Leone, Lubbock, Sheele, and Tatsumi they successfully blocked the wave.

'Good one but that's not my full strength!' Jin thought as he smirked again. And this time swung the 'Sakurako' harder and with more strength.

"Take that!" Jin shouted and the shout was heard by Najenda and she recognized the voice.

'That voice! It's Jin!' Najenda thought as she started to run where Lubbock said he detected an enemy.

'Don't tell me she's fighting them!? They're still not strong enough for her! She might even injure them!' Najenda thought as she ran faster to the location.

There as Jin is panting the only one standing or let's say can fight is Mine.

"E-everyone! Why?" 'It's only one person but we can't defeat him. Is this how weak we are?' Mine thought as she looked at everyone lying on the ground, Bulat glaring at him, and others devastated. Mine was alarmed when he smirked at her.

'He's looking this way!' Mine thought as she through her imperial arm. Her hand is shaking sign that she's scared of the person in front of her.

'Please, Don't' Mine just thought and closed her eyes because she saw him raised his hand because she knows what's going to come to her.

But then opened her eyes when heard a loud bang, apparently Najenda, their leader just hitted on the head the assassin that tried to kill her.

"Ouch! That hurts, Onee-chan" Jin said as he rubs the part of his head that was hit by Najenda.

'Onee-chan!?' Everyone thougt except Leone

'Oh! It's Jin' Leone thought

"What the heck are you doing!?" Najenda shouted at Jin.

"Ouch my ears" Jin said again and started to pull down his hood showing his face emotionless.

"Nothing, I'm just testing them that's all" Jin explained as he puts his sword away.

"Why YOU of all people is testing my comrades!?" Najenda shouted at Jin.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry" Jin said.

* * *

My new OC ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I gotta clear this, This is Yuri because Jin is a girl, she just thinks she is a boy.

So speaking, this is definitely Yuri. XD

I Do Not Own Akame ga Kill! XD

* * *

Jin looked at Mine sharply, Mine shakes at the gaze but relieved when Najenda again hits Jin in the head

Jin ran to Mine's place and stretched out his hand

"Come on Mine-san, let's go" Jin said still stretching out his hand. Mine only looked at his hand still shaking

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you" Jin said emotionless but somehow Mine felt relieved, because of that Mine got up with the help of Jin.

"Mine-chan, help me with these guys" Najenda said as she is helping Sheele get up, Mine nodded and started to help while Jin just watched.

"So where is it?" Jin asked as he began to pick up his bag.

"Where is what?" Najenda asked back, annoyed because Jin hurted the Night Raid Members

"You know your 'secret' base" Jin asked, Najenda sighed and pointed east of her

"There just walk, run whatever you want and if you see a house that's it" Najenda said defeated.

"Thanks" Jin then carried Akame bride-style, Akame blushed and tried to get off but have no strength for it.

"I'll take her there" Jin said and started to run through the forest. Najenda just sighed at Jin

'How can she act like that' Najenda thought and remembered the past

'For them, she is destroying her own life for the sake of revenge' Najenda frowned and slapped herself

'Gotta get over that and help them' Najenda said continuing helping the night raid members.

Meanwhile….

Jin started to walk when they are far from the others

"Why would you that?" Akame asked him

"Do what?" Jin asked back

"Attack us" Akame answered

"I didn't attack you, you were the ones who attacked first, and I just defended myself" Jin answered and Akame sighed

"What is your name?" Akame asked again

'What's this, an interview?' Jin thought as he sighed

"Jin" Jin answered

"Are you a man or a woman?" Akame asked

"Man" Jin answered

"Age?" Akame asked again

"Why are you asking me this? 15" Jin asked Akame but answered her question

"Because you're going to join us, right?" Akame said "I just wanted to get information about you so I can trust you" Akame continued

"Don't" Jin suddenly stopped

"Don't what?" Akame was surprised

"Trust me, Don't trust me because you'll regret it" Jin said "And by the way I won't join night raid, I'm just here to check on my sis and when the time comes, I, myself will end the empire" Jin continued

"And while I wait for that time, I'll be here protecting my sister" Jin said then put Akame down

"We're here" Jin said and opened the door of the hideout.

'Why? Why can't I trust you? Are you going to kill us too? Or betray us?' Akame thought while looking at Jin's back

"I won't kill you" Jin answered, guessing what's on Akame's head, Akame was surprised

"Just don't trust me, because someday, I might change and become someone you won't trust" Jin continued.

"Because I'm someone who changed just because I wanted revenge" Jin explained and sat down the couch. Akame sat down too while waiting for Najenda and the others. After a few minutes Akame glanced at Jin to see that Jin is already asleep.

'Whoa! He falls asleep so fast' Akame thought and sighed, went upstairs, got a blanket and put it on Jin and glanced at him again

'You changed for revenge?' Akame thought and sat down 'Why? For who? And for what reason?'

Then the Najenda and the others opened the door. Everyone was looking at Akame and Akame smiled

"We're home" Everyone said in unison

"Yeah, Welcome back" Akame replied and stood up

"Where's Jin?" Najenda asked immediately

"Sleeping on the couch" Akame answered. Everyone glanced at the couch and saw Jin, Najenda just smiled at the sleeping girl

"Oh Jin-kun is so cute when sleeping" Leone said and went to Jin

"Leone, you better not disturb him" Najenda said and looked at Jin and smiled

"Come on, everyone let's eat dinner" Najenda said

* * *

The Sleepy head ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

As Jin woke up he looked around and found no one in the living room.

"Seriously?" 'They left me here?' Jin thought as he stood up and heard his stomach rumbling

"I'm hungry" Jin said as he placed his hand on his stomach

"Where is the kitchen?" Jin asked no one and looked around the house by himself and finally after opening a few rooms he found the kitchen and found something on the table

'Oh there's a note' Jin thought as he picks up the note

"Here a dinner for you so eat! BTW your room will be on the second floor, the fourth door to the right

Najenda, Your very beautiful sister ^_^V"

"Yeah right, you're beautiful alright" Jin said as he smiled at the note and opened the container that contained the food, the not mentioned then Jin sat down while eating the food

'Hey this delicious, I wonder who did it, No one seems like the cooking type' Jin thought as he tried to remember the Night Raid's members.

'Bulat? Nope, he's like the muscular type.

Leone? Nope, that woman just likes to kill people not animals.

Onee-chan? Nope, I was always the one who was cooking back then.

Mine? Nope, she seems like to shop more than to cook.

Sheele? Nope, that girl looks like an airhead.

Tatsumi? Nope, I doubt that guy could cook anything

Lubbock? Nope, that guy only likes to look at girls not animals

Akame? Nope, that girl just looks so, I don't know' Jin thought as he judged everyone by their looks

'But as they say, don't judge a book by its cover' Jin thought as he finished his food.

'Now, time to sleep' Jin thought as he walked upstairs

'Now where is it? The fourth door to the right?' Jin yawned as he was looking for his room

'Oh here it is' Jin finally found his own room and jumped straight to the bed.

'Goodnight Light' Jin's inner self said to someone

And the next day Jin was awoken by the urge to have blood drinked

'Shit it's been a week since I drank a liter of blood' Jin thought as he realized that the urge is getting stronger and his head is starting to hurt

'F*ck, I need to go now' Jin thought and he jumped out the window and started to run through the forest

'Gotta find an evil bird or something' Jin thought as he scanned through the whole forest

'There! A giant one' Jin smirked as he ran to get to the bird

"Now, It's time to DIE!" Jin shouted w then he attacked the giant bird with bare hands

As Jin killed the giant bird his whole body was full of blood then he collected the blood with bottles when the bird was already dead

Meanwhile, Najenda is trying to find Jin because when she woke up her brother was missing in his room

'Jin where are you?' Najenda thought while trying to find Jin then she heard shouting near the river

'That must be Jin!' Najenda thought and rushed to the river then she found Jin full of blood and looked very calm then she saw her licked her lips

"Hey, when was the last time you drank?" Najenda asked Jin, Jin looked at her then answered

"Last week" Jin answered

"That's why this happened?" Najenda asked and Jin nodded

Najenda sighed and picked up the bottles "Come on let's go back you gotta take a shower, okay?"

As the two walk Najenda was feeling uneasy

"Hey so how's the collecting of Imperial arms going?" Najenda asked 'Ugh, that's the only thing I could think of huh?' Najenda sighed at herself

"I collected 10 so far, the other 5 was destroyed ones" Jin said while counting on his hands

"So you mean the other 5 is still healing or repairing?" Najenda asked again and sighed in relief as they were close to the hideout

"Yeah, It will take weeks, months or even years to repair them but I have no choice but to do so" Jin answered

"Yeah, so how many are out there including yours, the empires, and ours?" Najenda asked

"Um… probably" Jin paused as he counted again "Thirty-two of them" Jin answered

Najenda sighed "So eight is still missing huh?" Jin nodded

"Hey take a shower at your room now" Najenda commanded her little sibling

Jin nodded, and jumped through the window of her room then ran to the bathroom

'What a troublesome sister' Najenda sighed 'She even sees herself as a man' Najenda suddenly frowned 'It's because you wanted end them, right? You want to end the empire' Najenda then looked at the ceiling 'If only I was there when mom and dad died, I could've protected her but when I got there I was too late, she was already emotionless' Najenda thought and shed a tear

'If only that guy never came then she'll be living a peaceful life' Najenda sighed and slapped herself

'Gotta get over that now' Najenda thought and forced a smiled 'At least she's here with me'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HEre! A Christmas gift for you guys!

I Do Not Own Akame Ga Kill!

* * *

Jin was just finished bathing when he looked at the mirror and the mirror shattered (Only in his mind)

'A mirror reflects everything, huh?' Jin thought

'Yeah, right, it's broken because I'm … hmph' Jin thought and started to wear his clothes

'I wonder if someone is already cooking breakfast' Jin thought and went downstairs

"Hey, who is cooking?" Jin asked when he heard sounds from the kitchen.

"Me" Akame answered while looking at him

'Seriously? Her?' Jin sighed and started to wear an apron

"Can I help?" Jin asked and Akame nodded.

And the two started cooking

"Cooking finished!" Akame said when they are finished, looking satisfied while Jin looked devastated

'So many meat, is this seriously their breakfast!? Only breakfast!?' Jin just looked at Akame and sighed

'But this is how I eat when I was training so it's reasonable' Jin thought and started to eat

"Itadikimasu!" Akame said and started to eat too

"Hey, how's your day?" Najenda asked Jin first before eating "Itadakimasu"

"No good" Jin sighed

"First, I have to go shower because of blood then I have to train later" Jin replied and started eating again and Najenda just nodded

"Blood?" Akame asked

"Yeah, this guy slayed an evil bird for its blood" Najenda said and pointed her fork to Jin

"Stop pointing things at me" Jin said and stood up

"I'm gonna go to the capital and I'll be back this evening, okay?" Jin said to Najenda and she nodded

"You're … not gonna stop him?" Akame asked

"No, he can take of himself, heck he even beat you guys yesterday, right?" Najenda said and Akame nodded

"That's why I believe he can take care of himself" Najenda said and stood up

"Now, time to go out and do something" Najenda said and stood up too

Meanwhile…

'There should be something around here that I could do' Jin thought as he looked around the town but spotted something

'Apples!' Jin thought as he ran to where the store is

"Can I please have one kilo of these?" Jin said as he brought money to pay for the apples

"Here, thank you" The Merchant said to him

"Welcome" Jin said and walked away with a paper bag full of apples in one hand and other one holding an apple that he is eating then suddenly he heard screaming of children

"Please, don't hurt us" A kid pleaded while protecting some other kids behind her while their being bullied by six empire soldiers

"Hey leave them alone" Jin said after wearing his mask and taking out his sword

"Heh, who do you think you are?" An Empire soldier said to her

"We're the soldiers of this town! So you should just keep quiet and pass by here, kiddo" The other soldier said

"Heh, you think lowlifes like you can make me do that?" Jin said

"Don't mess with me, you're trashes compared to those kids" Jin said then smirked

"What did you say!?" The Soldier then attacked Jin

'That's all you got!?' Jin thought and just kicked away the soldier

Then the other five attacked her at once and Jin just lead them away from the children and into the forest

"Wrong move, kiddo. We know this place" The soldier said and attacked once again

Then Jin waved the Sakurako and killed all of the soldiers

'That's all? Pathetic, these soldiers are very pathetic, is this really the empire?' Jin asked no one particularly but started walking again

'If that's all they got, why haven't my sister killed that fat monster yet? Maybe there's some strong ones out there' Jin smirked 'Then I just have to be patient'

"Thank you for saving us" The kid said when Jin came back from the forest, Jin just nodded

"Here" Jin said and gave the children some apples

"It should help you guys get by the day" Jin said and walked away

"Thank you, onii-chan!" The kid shouted and waved

Jin just put his hand up and continued walking and came back to the hideout

* * *

Those Apples Tho XD

Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: XD Sorry! For the late update, pretty busy on January :P**

**But here is it!**

**I Do Not Own Akame (Well she's still my waifu though XD)**

* * *

While Jin is placing his favorite fruit on the fridge, Akame came to him

"What is that?" Akame asked him

"Apples" Jin answered

"Not that, blood on your clothes" Akame said

"Oh, that. I killed six people, why?" Jin asked Akame.

"Why would you that? Is it a mission?" Akame asked back

'She's pretty annoying right now' Jin thought and sighed

"Why do you ask? It's not like you're gonna scold me from doing it, right?" Jin said and looked at Akame

"And besides, I still got to train before the night appears so I gotta go" Jin said and walked outside to start to train

'What's with him? I just wanted to know' Akame thought then shrugged it off

Night…

"Okay guys gather around" Najenda said and everyone gathered around her including Jin

"Leone, tell it" Najenda

"Okay, boss" Leone said and tossed a bag of coins on the table

"Someone wants us to kill Ogre, an imperial guard and an 'evil' merchant Gamal beca-" Leone said while placing pictures of them and with that Jin disappeared

"Woah!" Leone said surprised by gust of winds Jin left behind while running

"Leone, Akame, and Tatsumi follow Jin and make sure the contract will be completed" Najenda said while face palming because of her brother's actions

"How about us?" Bulat asked Najenda

"Just stay here and let them handle it" Najenda said while shaking her head

Meanwhile…

'Where is he?' Akame thought while following Leone that carries Tatsumi

"Can you track him?" Akame asked

"Nope but I think we can go to Gamal to check if he's there" Leone said and she increased her pace and Akame did too.

'DIE!' Jin thought while he killed Gamal.

Jin looked at the dead body and just swung his sword to get rid of the blood

'Now that Ogre guy' Jin thought and jumped through the window to find Ogre while Akame and Leone came to Gamal that is now dead.

"The blood is just fresh, he isn't that far, let's go!" Akame said and jumped through the window and Leone and Tatsumi followed.

"Hey, Assassin" Ogre said when he noticed Jin

"Are you that rumored assassin that kills for money? Or are you one of those Night Raids? Or you're just an amateur and wanted to fight someone like me?" Ogre asked but jumped when Jin tried to stab him.

"Woah, woah slow down fella" Ogre said and smirked and drew his sword while Jin ran to him

When Jin tried to stab him, Ogre just defended it with his own sword and the both was pushed back.

'Heh, not bad' Jin thought and smirked

"Hey, you, did you ever fight one of the night raid members?" Jin asked Ogre

"Oh? Are you one of them?" Ogre asked back

"No, just asking" Jin answered

"Then no, I didn't fight any one of them" Ogre answered still ready for any attack

"Oh, then you're weak" Jin said and Ogre snapped at him

"WHAT!? BASTARD!" Ogre shouted and started to run to attack Jin

"Yeah, I'm a bastard but I'm the bastard that will kill you" Jin said and slashed Ogre that even Akame, Tatsumi, and Leone didn't see. Then Ogre kneeled.

"How? Just who are you?" Ogre managed to asked

"I'm Jin, Jin the assassin, the assassin that will end this empire, and end scums like you" Jin said

"So you fin-"Ogre didn't managed to finish and just laid there with blood

"Yeah, I finally came, you bastards and scums" Jin said and just swung his sword so the blood would come off.

Leone, Akame, and Tatsumi was shocked by what they saw.

"I-I didn't even see him move his sword" Tatsumi said Akame and Leone just nodded with mixed feelings including: Fear, Reverence, Shock, Devastated, Envy and most of all Comprehend that the guy wasn't joking when he said that he would the empire because with his skills he could really do that.

* * *

**Ogre down! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter!**

**Sorry for the late! **

**I was at a Convention yesterday so I didn't get to upload this**

**NA: I do not own Akame Ga Kill!**

* * *

As the three was still shocked, Jin looked at them.

"What are you guys doing there?" Jin said and swung his sword to get rid of the blood.

'The HECK!?' Tatsumi thought when he saw Jin

'Jin-kun that's bad, you know' Leone thought while smirking

'He's such a… kid' Akame thought

"Come on let's go" Jin said and jumped through the roofs

"Yeah, Yeah" Leone said and carried Tatsumi while following Jin and Akame just followed too.

At the Base

When Jin showed up Najenda did not even hesitate to hit her brother on the head

"You… You… Don't do something like that again!" Najenda shouted at Jin

Then she turned to the other three "How did it go?" Najenda asked calmly

Leone just put her thumb up, Akame nodded and Tatsumi said "Awesome!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked the three

"It went well" Akame just said

"Yeah, it went well" Leone followed

"Yeah and Jin-san was so amazing…" Tatsumi was explaining so fast and with hand movements that everyone was so amazing and finally Leone stopped him

"What he wanted to say was Jin was so amazing at combat that we didn't even see him move his sword while he's killing Ogre" Leone said and Tatsumi nodded like a dog

Then everyone turned to the now gone Jin

"Eh?" Everyone said

At Jin's Room

'They're so noisy' Jin thought while showering

'And besides what's so amazing about that?' Jin thought while drying his hair

'It's just simple' Jin thought while looking at the mirror

'Just swing or stab and kill' Jin thought then he wore his clothes and went downstairs

"Hey, Can I ask something?" Jin said when he got downstairs

"Hmm?" was the only reply he got from Najenda while Najenda is reading a book

"Who the hell requested that mission?" Jin asked while sitting down. Then Najenda looked at Leone

"Don't know, she just came to me, gave me money, and gave the ones that we need to kill" Leone said

"She?" Jin asked

"Hm, cause it's definitely a woman's voice" Leone said while shrugging

'A woman? Huh?' Jin thought

"Can I go out tomorrow?" Jin asked

"Why?" Najenda asked

"Training" Jin said

"And?" Najenda asked

"Blood and hunting too" Jin said and stood up

"Fine just don't let yourself seen by the capital's guards" Najenda said while sighing

Jin woke up when the urge to drink blood came in effect

Jin was so relieved when he saw the bottles from the evil bird that he killed yesterday.

And when Jin was drinking a bottle suddenly his room's door was slammed open, revealing a girl, Precisely Akame

"Huh?" Jin asked when he saw Akame

"You're nee-san said that I should come with you" Akame said while blushing and looking away because Jin has no pants when she walked in his room

"Yeah, wait for me downstairs and I'll just shower and change" Jin said while looking at his cabinet

"Okay and just eat your breakfast on the way, okay?" Akame said and Jin just nodded


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter!**

**Enjoy! :P**  
**AN: I don't own Akame ga Kill!**

* * *

As Jin and Akame are walking down the forest to hunt, there is a painful silence between that only Akame notices while Jin is just emotionless as usual (=_= You know sometimes I just wanna punch this guy XD)

'What can I do to stop this?' Akame thought while panicking of thinking what to say to make a conversation with Jin

'What can I do to distract her from following me?' Jin thought while looking through the forest

'Oh! That' Jin thought while smirking

"Hey" Jin said so he would catch Akame's attention

"Hmm?" was Akame's reply and looked at Jin

"Look at that" Jin said while pointing at a rainbow and Akame looked

'She looks cute right now' Jin thought while looking at the dumbstruck Akame 'But I gotta run!' Jin realized and ran as fast as he could

"It's so beautiful" Akame said but realized that Jin is running so she followed him and hid from him

'Why did you run away?' Akame thought while following Jin

'Is she gone?' Jin thought and sighed 'Finally, I'm all alone' and Jin smirked

'Seriously, if she's just not that so serious and everything, she's very cute' Jin thought and blushed mentally (Cause he's emotionless so mentally or inner only =_=)

'So, the hunting first then the woman' Jin thought and started to run again to find a prey

Then he suddenly found an Earth Dragon

'Oh! There it is!' Jin thought while drawing his sword

"Now Time to DIE!" Jin shouted so the dragon noticed him but it was too late because Jin already slashed through him

'That'll last for a week' Jin thought while collecting its blood

'Now the woman' Jin thought then started running towards the city

"Where was it again?" Jin thought while looking at an address that Leone gave him

Flashback

"Hey Leone-san give me the address where you and that client met" Jin said to Leone

"Hmm? Why should I?" Leone asked while writing it down

"I just need to confirm something" Jin answered

"If you want it, you have to tell me something first" Leone said while smirking and waving around the paper

"Where did you buy those apples from the dinner?" Leone asked and Jin fell because of the question

"So this is" Jin said while looking around and pulled down his hood

"Pretty much a graveyard, huh?" Jin said while trying to find something

"This is it" Jin said while stopping in front of a tombstone that has the name 'Toushirou'

"Toushirou, the guy whom I killed a year ago" Jin said while placing a bouquet of flower in front of it

'What the heck is he doing?' Akame thought while looking at Jin

"Umm, who are you?" Suddenly a woman appeared before Jin and Akame became alarmed

"Huh? Oh, I'm just a passerby" Jin said while putting on his hood again and walked away

Then Akame came to him

"What's with that?" Akane asked Jin

"What's with what?" Jin asked back even though he's so surprised because of Akame

"What you did back then" Akane said getting impatient

"That guy, I killed him a year ago" Jin said while looking at the sky

"And that woman earlier was his wife but because that guy's a merchant and got killed, that's why she thought that it was Gamal, but really it's not him, it's me" Jin confessed still looking at the sky

* * *

JIN! What did you do now, goddamnit!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Sorry! Its just its the first month of classes and I'm still adjusting so... yeah.**

**I don't own Akame Ga Kill!**

* * *

Akame was so shocked by what she heard

"So that woman's request, it should be you?" Akame asked Jin in disbelief

"Yeah" Jin answered and started to walk

"Why would you do that? Why would kill someone that is innocent!?" Akame shouted at Jin

"Because he's in the way" Jin answered emotionless

Again Akame was so shocked

'So this is why, why I can't trust you? Cause if I get in the way, you'll kill me too? Or because you're just a pathetic, emotionless, and even merciless assassin' Akame thought while looking at Jin's back in disbelief and clenching her fist.

'You Bastard!' Akame thought while looking at Jin in anger.

'Because he's in the way, huh? That's the most believable excuse you got?' Jin asked himself

'But that's not what really happened, right?' Jin asked again

"Because what really happened was….

**Jin's POV**

Flashback

As I was about to kill one of Gamal's men he grabbed someone

"Heh, you better leave now dude or I'll kill this guy!" The guy threatened me as he pulled a sword and put in the guy's neck. And that guy was Toushirou.

And as you guess as emotionless as I am I just said "Go on, I don't care"

"YOU!" The guy said and slashed Toushirou's neck and was about to stab me then I just killed him with a slash

And I came to Toushirou

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him while holding his body.

"No, but please send my family all the money I've got and help them" Toushirou said to me and he died

The next day, I saw his family and spied on them, I got information about him and his family and after the spying stuff, I sent them the money of Toushirou, and helped them too

So technically it wasn't me who killed him but it was my fault that he died

"How was it?" Najenda asked Akame

"That guy, he's… he's a murderer" Akame answered

"I know that, we all are" Najenda said

"No, I mean he killed an innocent man, why did he do that?" Akame asked while looking angrily at Jin who's training outside

"I'm sure he has an explanation" Najenda said while looking at Jin too

"Explanation!? He said that he killed him because he's in the way!" Akame angrily shouted

"I… I can't… I can't stand a guy like him. So emotionless and merciless too" Akame said while she's about to cry then she swiped the tears that's about to fall

"I won't let him join us!" Akame said while clenching her fist

"We protect the people! I won't let him kill an innocent man again! I'll kill him first before he does that again" Akame said angrily and went upstairs

'Now she doesn't want you to join us' Najenda sighed 'What did you do now? Yami'

* * *

What really happened with Toushirou

And who's Yami?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, it's been a very long time since I updated this story sorry!  
A special gift for Halloween. And BTW the yuri here is very slow burn like very very slow, yeah.

Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own Akame ga Kill

* * *

As Jin was training his whole body, Akame is watching with hatred in her eyes

'You bastard! I won't let you kill anyone that is innocent!' Akame thought then turned around

And Jin felt a chill that someone wanted to kill him then he turned around and saw a glimpse of Akame

'What? You wanna kill me? You didn't even gaze me when we fought' Jin thought continuing his training

Then Najenda walked to him

"What did you say to Akame? Now that girl wants to kill you" Najenda said then sighed

"I don't know what's into her" Jin said still continuing his training

"What did you say?" Najenda asked again getting impatient with Jin

"I just said that I killed a guy because he's in the way" Jin finally answered while kicking and punching a wooden doll for training

"Why would you say that? Everyone here kills for the innocent, to change the empire and you just say something like that. Of course she'll be mad at you!" Najenda shouted at Jin

"Look" Najenda said then pulled Jin so she could at her eyes

"Don't say something so insensitive again or you'll get everyone here mad at you" Najenda said then sighed and walked inside

"Yeah that's better than everyone relying on you" Jin whispered then continued training again

At night

"I just want to brief you guys on a mission that we'll do tomorrow night" Najenda said while eyeing everyone and noticed that Jin is not there

"Where is Jin?" Najenda asked and everyone looks around the room

"Oh! What is this?" Leone said when she spotted a note

"_Hey! I'm gonna go out for a while and just brief me later_

_Just gonna get something._

_Your Bro, Jin"_ Leone said while reading the note

"Arrggh! That idiot!" Najenda said while clenching her fist

"JIN!" Najenda shouted

And Jin heard her then smirks 'Sorry sis'

Then he continued to jump through trees.

Then he stopped at the hill facing the whole capital

'Now, it's time to visit those two' Jin thought while walking around eating an apple

Everybody glares at him as he walks past through them, and Jin knows why everybody is glaring because right now he is wearing an empire uniform that he stole from the soldiers he killed.

'Ehhh, just glaring won't do the killing though' Jin thought still continuing to walk

'Ah, here it is' Jin thought as he goes through the doors of a bar

Then everybody stops what they're doing and glares at him, and Jin just smirks

'Now where's the old man?' Jin thought as he looks for a certain old man

"Ah! Jin-kun!" A girl shouted then came to hug Jin while Jin stood still

"Hey, it's been a long time, huh?" The girl asked while grinning at Jin

'Here she goes again' Jin thought but answered a soft "Yes"

"Grandpa is waiting for you upstairs!" The girl said and leads Jin upstairs

'She's really cheerful, huh? Even though many things happened to her' Jin thought while letting the girl drag him along

'Hey, many things happened to you too' A voice seemed to remind Jin then he suddenly sees himself in his as a kid who's crying while covered in blood.

'Yeah, and I fucking hate all of them' Jin thought then stops

"Here we are!" The girl said again as she opened a door

And at the room sits an old man with tea in hand and says "Greetings, Jin-kun or should I say Assassin-kun?"

* * *

Flashback ^_^

Now, who's the old man and the little girl?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, another one is here ^_^ This time this is my Xmas present for you guys.**

**Thanks, Msmusicful, for staying for the ride**

**And Guest, dude calm down.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**A/N: I don't own Akame Ga Kill!**

* * *

Jin nodded as he greets back

"It's been a long time Jiro-san" Jin said then bowed

"Oh ho ho, you don't have to do that anymore Jin-kun" The old man said and the girl sat down with Jin

"Jin-kun, that's a nice change of clothes" The old man or Jiro said while eyeing Jin'clothes

"Is it from someone you killed?" The old man asked while Jin is trying to fix his clothes

"Yeah, it's from a bunch of soldiers" Jin said

"Want some tea?" The girl asked while pouring tea to Jin's cup

"Thanks, Sacchan" Jin said and drank the tea

"So, what do you want?" Jiro asked and looked very seriously

"A job" Jin said

"Okay well I've got something" Jiro said while handing Jin a document

"His name's Hiro Kosaki, a merchant in the capital" Jiro explains as Jin flips the pages

"Some woman wanted him death and she came to me so if you want something that's it" Jiro said while sipping his cup

"Why?" Jin asked while looking at Jiro

"It's found on the last page and the pay's a 10000 dollar" Jiro said while Jin is looking at a letter, a letter that's poor-written but still readable

'I want you to kill this person! Because that merchant is a fraud! He doesn't care about us farmers! He buys our products for low and sells them higher! I want him to be killed to stop our suffering' Was the letter's contents

"So, that's why" Jin said

"Yeah, but it's a job so any reason is reasonable" Jiro said

'Still the businessman, huh?' Jin thought

'Well, it's Jiro after all' Jin thought

"So you'll take it?" Jiro asked as Jin stood up with the document

Jin nodded and started walking

"Jin-chan! Come visit again, okay?" Satsuki said while grinning

"Yeah, sure Bye Sacchan" Jin said and came out the room

'Now tomorrow's your deadline Hiro' Jin thought while smirking and finally went home to the secret base.

* * *

**And another target is on.**

**Sorry if this is too short.**


	11. Chapter 11

AN : I just hate my life because *sighs* nevermind. *While kneeling down* please forgive me for only updating this right now because life is just being shitty in general, I'm so sorry.

Oh and I don't own Akame Ga Kill!

* * *

As Jin was tiptoeing while trying to get to his room someone suddenly grabbed him and covered his mouth

'What The F*CK!?' Jin thought

"Where did you go!?"Najenda whispered loudly and Jin sighed feeling relieved

Then Jin pointed at Najenda's hand like saying 'Let me go!' and Najenda released him

Jin sighed loudly

"So where did you go?" Najenda asked while looking down at Jin

"Uhh, I visited a friend?" Jin answered

"Why are you asking me? Wait, did you kill someone again without permission or any reason!?" Najenda shouted that's why Jin covered his ears.

"Geez, calm down and no, I didn't, okay?" Jin said and Najenda sighed

"I visited Satsuki and Jiro" Jin said and Najenda looked surprised

"Those two!? They're, they're still alive?" Najenda asked

"Oh no, they're dead. Of course they're still alive!" Jin shouted

"Wait, how did they? Did you, did you help those two?" Najenda asked while Jin is standing up

"Huh? Uh, yeah, you know I kind of found them on the street and fed them, that's all" Jin explained

"So, how are they now?" Najenda asked

"Oh, they're great, they're fine. No they're ecstatic!" Jin said but Najenda started hitting him

"Why didn't you tell me you're gonna visit them!? I should have gone with you!" Najenda said while sobbing at Jin's chest and Jin just hugged her

"Don't worry next time I'll definitely gonna let you come with me, okay?" Jin asked and Najenda just nodded

"Now, let's go sleep, I'm tired" Jin said and started to walk upstairs and Najenda followed

'Former General Jiro Kirisaki' Najenda thought as she lies on her bed

'Thank god you're still alive, Master Jiro' Najenda thought as she drifts to sleep

Next morning

It's only five in the morning when Jin decided he wants some breakfast and went to cook some for his self

"Ohayou, Jin" Najenda said while yawning in the kitchen

"Ah, Ohayou, Nee-chan" Jin said while cooking breakfast

"What are you cooking? And where is Akame?" Najenda asked

"I'm cooking breakfast and she's still asleep, I guess" Jin answered

"Oh yeah, she wants to kill you now" Najenda said while smiling and still looking sleepy

"Oh, shut up! And shouldn't you sleep more, you look like you had a party yesterday and still isn't over it, even right now" Jin said while placing plates

"Do I really?" Najenda asked and Jin nodded

"Ugh, I hate dreams and morning like this" Najenda declared

"Why? What happened?" Jin asked now sitting across Najenda

"Well, I had a stupid dream that we're still with mom and dad and then some shadows devoured them then they took you away and you came back after a long time but now emptiness is the only thing that's in your eyes and I tried to get you back but you wouldn't then I woke up" Najenda said while staring eye to eye with Jin

"That's not a dream" Jin stated and Najenda seemed confused

"Huh?" Najenda asked not knowing that's Akame is standing outside

'Now what?' Akame thought while waiting

"It's your own life, expressed by your own point of view, meaning, it's all true but just explained by your own brain to you" Jin explained

"Meaning, that my own life is my own nightmare?" Najenda asked

"Yup, you see your own life as your own nightmare and even though that's that, you should try to change it" Jin said

"You have to continue it" Jin continued when Najenda looked confused

"For?" Najenda asked Jin boringly

"That 'Nightmare' only shows our family, but what about the revolutionary and the night raid? Aren't they your new 'family'?" Jin said while eating

Najenda smiled and said "Thanks, Jin" then Najenda started eating too

* * *

Just *sobs*


	12. Chapter 12

I am a really slow updater, sorry please forgive me *bows*

And do enjoy this chapter ^_^

AN : I don't own Akame ga Kill

* * *

"Why are you waiting there?" Jin asked that got Najenda confused

"Huh?" Najenda asked and Jin just looked at the door then Akame came out

"You know you can hate me if you want but don't skip out on meals just because of me" Jin said while staring eye to eye with the glaring Akame

"I don't want to eat with someone like you" Akame said while looking at the floor

"Fine, I'm finished eating anyway" Jin said and stood up

"Where are you going?" Najenda asked before Jin could completely leave the kitchen

"Going to do a job" Jin answered plainly and left

"What is his job?" Akame asked Najenda and sat down

Najenda just shrugged

'I have to know where is Hiro' Jin thought as he walks through the busy shopping district of the poor on the capital AKA The Slumps

"Um, can I ask a question?" Jin ask an old man

"Yes, what is it, young lad?" The Old man asked with a smile

"Do you who is Hiro Kosaki?" Jin asked and the old man nodded

"Do you know where he is now?" Jin asked

"Uh, he's probably at the fishing port right now, trying to buy fishes that he would sell" The old man answered

"Thanks, Oji-san" Jin said and walked straight to the fishing port

'Now, where is that bastard' Jin thought as he arrived at the fishing port

'Ah there he is' Jin thought as he spotted Hiro

"Umm, Hiro-san?" Jin asked Hiro like a child

"Huh!? What is it!? Don't you dare bother me while I'm on business!" Hiro said loudly at Jin

"Ahh, I was just asked to deliver a package to you, my lord" Jin said

'Ugh, I need to clean my mouth later' Jin thought as he said the words

And Hiro liked what he heard and smirked at Jin

"Fine, where is it?" Hiro asked smugly

"Umm, this way, it was very heavy so I had no choice but to fetch you myself" Jin said as he leads Hiro to a dark street

"Huh, where is it?" Hiro asked as he looks around but still finding nothing

"Oh, it's this" Jin said and took out a letter

"Huh, this is heavy?" Hiro asked Jin and Jin just nodded

"You bastard! Don't mess with me" Hiro said as he opens the letter

Then Hiro read it :

'HIRO, IT'S YOUR DEADLINE NOW'

'Huh? What's this, this fucker is messing with me' Hiro thought but as he turned to Jin, Jin has already drawn the 'Sakurako'

"Huh!? Huh, what the heck is that!?" Hiro shouted and pointed at the sword

"Heh" Jin smirked

"It's your package, you bastard" Jin said

"It's your deadline now, Hiro Kosaki" Jin said and waved the Sakurako

"Wha-"Before he could say anything the waved already reached and sliced his head

"Now, time to go home" Jin said and casually changed his clothes and began going home.

* * *

Sorry if this was too short and BTW I know the killing of Hiro is short but he's just a side character so I didn't think much of him


End file.
